Insensitive
by Necessitating Love
Summary: After Tai argues with Sora, a Digimon takes pity and gives Tai the ability to read women's minds. Will his new ability be a gift...or a curse? [Taiora]
1. Enter Espritmon

**Disclaimer**- I don't own Digimon. Gad, I hate saying that.

**A/N**- This is my second Digimon/Taiora fanfic. I'm still working on my first one ("Oblivion"), so if you want, you can go read that one too. Anyway, Joshua Seth (the voice actor who voices Tai in the American version) gave me the idea for this story, because aside from voice acting, he's also a comedic mind-reader. Yeah, so I thought, 'Hmm, what if Tai had the ability to read minds?' and I just played around with the idea. :)

--------------------

**Chapter One- Enter Espritmon**

"Oops." That was the only word that eighteen-year-old Tai Kamiya could manage to say as a large crowd of people pushed past him in the opposite direction. He was at the entrance of the Odaiba Tennis Center, where his presence had been expected by a certain auburn-haired lady friend of his, to watch her final match.

"Tai," Sora had said to him yesterday, looking him straight in the eye. "I would really appreciate it if you came to my match."

Without a second thought, he had grinned widely and replied, "You can count on me being there!" Of course, Tai had never been one who thought before speaking. It had never occurred to him that his soccer practice coincided with Sora's tennis match, until his soccer coach called him to remind him of practice. Torn between Sora and soccer, he decided he would covertly rush over to the tennis court after soccer practice and pretend that he had been there the entire time. Tai's soccer coach would have skinned him alive if he had missed practice; the team had an important game in a week's time.

But now, as he stood against the tide of the outgoing spectators, the brown-haired teen couldn't help but feel that being skinned alive by his coach would have been better than facing the wrath of Sora.

The majority of spectators had finally exited the court when Tai was able to enter, chocolate eyes nervously scanning the court for a head of auburn hair.

"Hey! Tai!"

Tai spun around to see his friend, Matt Ishida, walking toward him, blonde hair shining in the sunlight. He was accompanied by Mimi, Izzy, and Joe. "Hey," Tai greeted them.

"Where were you, Tai?" Joe asked.

"Sora was expecting you to come today," Mimi cut in.

"Not to mention that she kept looking up at the stands whenever she could," Izzy added, fidgeting with his laptop.

"Jeez, I missed you guys too," Tai said rather crossly. "Getting to the point, I had soccer practice today, and my coach would have-"

"TAI KAMIYA!"

"Oh no…" Tai wheeled around to see Sora storming towards him, dragging her large tennis bag along, fire burning in her crimson eyes.

"You're in for it now," Matt sighed, crossing his arms.

Tai spared Matt a glare before turning to face the approaching Sora.

Once Sora was a foot away from Tai, she dropped her heavy tennis bag on Tai's foot and glared at him. "Uh, hey, Sora," Tai said coolly, resisting the temptation to scream out in pain as her bag crashed down upon his foot. "How'd your match go?"

Sora's furious glare suggested that she had a mind to slap Tai across the face, but after a moment, she seemed to think against it. "Why would _you_ care how my match went?" she said fiercely. The rest of the group stood transfixed, anxiously waiting on Sora's next move. When they saw her pick up her bag and turn toward the exit, they all sighed out in relief.

"Sora!" Tai called out. "I'm really really sorry that I couldn't come today but when I told you yesterday that I would come to your match today I forgot about my soccer practice and I couldn't miss practice or else my coach would have skinned me alive even though I really wanted to come and cheer you on!"

Matt, Mimi, Izzy, and Joe did not catch one word that Tai had just blurted out, but Sora seemed to have caught every single word. She immediately swirled around and screamed, "What is it with you and soccer, Tai?"

Tai stared at her incredulously. "Me and soccer?" Then, without thinking he added, "What about you and tennis? Why are you blowing your top over a stupid tennis match?"

Behind him, the others groaned in disbelief.

Pain flashed across Sora's crimson eyes. Realizing what he had just said, Tai opened his mouth to take back his words, but it was too late. This time, Sora really did slap him and screamed, "Tai Kamiya, you are such an insensitive JERK!" at the top of her lungs before storming away, auburn-hair streaming out behind her.

Tai stared after her in shock, one hand over the tender spot where she had just slapped him. "_Insensitive_?" he whispered.

"You've really done it this time, Tai!" Mimi huffed from behind him. She gave him a cold glare before hurrying after Sora.

Tai turned to Matt, Izzy and Joe. They were looking at him with mixed expressions of disbelief and pity. "Why am I so damn stupid?"

"You're not stupid, Tai," Joe comforted.

Izzy nodded in agreement. "I believe you just need to work on thinking before speaking."

Matt put a comforting hand on Tai's shoulder. "Don't worry about it, Tai. Just go apologize to her."

Tai sighed heavily. "I don't think an apology will help much. Anyway, you guys better head home." The sky was beginning to darken as they spoke.

Joe and Izzy waved goodbye and left. Matt headed toward the exit before Tai called him. "Matt?"

Matt turned his head to look at Tai. "Yeah?"

"Did…did Sora win today?" He was almost afraid of the answer.

Matt looked at him for a moment with unreadable sapphire eyes, and frowned slightly as if the answer in his head bothered him. "Sora lost, Tai," he answered softly. He then turned and exited, leaving Tai alone in the empty tennis court.

Tai hung his head. He was supposed to be Sora's best friend; he was supposed to be there when Sora needed his support. Instead, he had once again managed to upset her, thanks to his insensitivity and sharp tongue. He knew how important today's match was to Sora; it was the final match that would determine whether or not she would move on to the championship tournament. Instead of coming to support Sora, Tai put his own skin before his best friend's, and Tai felt a stinging guilt that told him it was his fault that Sora had lost the match.

It wasn't that he was selfish. It was that Tai had the nasty habit of putting actions before thought.

It would be a miracle if Sora allowed Tai to apologize, let alone accept his apology. Tai sighed. 'I'd have to read her mind to know how to apologize to her.'

An odd giggling rang out from behind Tai, interrupting his thoughts. He spun around to see a girl in a flowing white dress with gorgeous pink hair that threatened to shame even Mimi's pink hair. She was sitting on the bleachers behind him, staring at him with large magenta eyes that seemed to pierce through his mind. 'Who is she?' Tai thought, staring back at the girl. 'She wasn't there a minute ago…'

As if reading his thoughts, the girl smiled sweetly and said, "I'm Espritmon."

"Oh…uh…hi?" Tai said to her before thinking, 'Espritmon? Sounds like a digimon's name.'

Again, the girl seemed to read his thoughts. "That's because I am a digimon, silly."

Tai stared at her before realizing what she had just said. "Wha-what? Hey, wait a minute. How'd you know what I was thinking?"

Espritmon merely smiled sweetly again and shrugged. "I can read minds," she said casually, as if she were stating the sky was blue.

Tai blinked. What in the world was this digimon doing here? Heck, she didn't even look like a digimon. She looked like a normal little human girl. A pretty one at that.

"I wouldn't be thinking about how pretty I am if I were you."

Tai was taken aback. So she really could read minds? Despite his thought, he huffed, "I wasn't thinking that!" Then he paused and added, "And I'll need more proof than just lucky guesses."

Espritmon smiled, magenta eyes twinkling in anticipation of the challenge. "Try me."

"Hmm, okay…I'm thinking of a number between 1 and 1,000,000. What is it?" He then thought of a completely unrelated answer and smirked.

"Easy," Espritmon said, mimicking Tai's smirk. "But, I don't think 'pink lace panties' is a number."

Tai nearly fell over backwards. "How are you doing that?" he demanded.

Espritmon rolled her eyes. "I already told you: I can read minds."

Tai couldn't believe it. For the first time in his life, he, Tai Kamiya, was at a complete loss for words.

Espritmon giggled at the dumbfounded Tai before saying, "I can tell that you really like Sora. I can help you, you know. "

"Wha- huh?" This thing knew he liked Sora? "What are you even doing here?" he spluttered, trying to change to topic. He narrowed his eyes when Espritmon giggled at him.

"Relax. I'm just taking pity in you, silly. And stop trying to change the topic"

Ignoring the last part, Tai narrowed his eyes again. "Taking pity in me? For what?"

"Hmm, does, 'I'd have to read her mind to know how to apologize to her,' ring a bell?"

"Yeah…so?"

"So, I can give you the power to read minds."

Tai raised an eyebrow at this. "Oh, really?"

"Really." Espritmon's magenta eyes glittered as if she were really enjoying herself.

Tai crossed his arms. Could he really trust her? "What's the catch? There's gotta be a catch."

"No catch," she replied innocently, twirling some of her pink hair around her slender finger. "Like I said, I'm just trying to help out. Oh, but one thing…"

Aha! So there was a catch!

"You'll lose the power once you get what you truly desire from Sora."

Wait, was that even a catch?

Tai thought about it for a moment (which was a rare occurrence, indeed) and shrugged. "Fine with me."

Espritmon sat up, magenta eyes twinkling. "So we have a deal?" she asked, clapping her tiny hands together.

"Yeah, I guess," Tai replied, starting to wonder whether this was a good decision.

"_Excellent_!" she squealed as she pulled a tiny pink pouch from the folds of her dress. She scurried over to Tai and pulled out a handful of what looked like pink glitter from the pouch. "Enjoy your gift," she said with a wink. She then sprayed the glitter over Tai's head.

Tai watched little specks of pink glitter slowly float past his eyes before he became light-headed and everything disappeared in a blinding flash of white.

--------------------

**A/N**- I know, this chapter's on the short side, but the later chapters will be longer. Much longer. :)

Someone was kind enough to mention in my other story that Tai's last name is Yagami. Yes, I am aware that Tai's full Japanese name is Taichi Yagami (I do have the Japanese versions of the Digimon movies). But, I grew up watching the American version of Digimon, so naturally, I'm used to and prefer "Tai Kamiya." It's just a personal preference, so I'm sorry if "Kamiya" bothers anyone else.

Anyway, thanks for reading, and please take a minute to review and tell me what you think! Much appreciated!


	2. Ventriloquism?

**Disclaimer:** :disclaims:

**A/N**: My sincerest apologies for the 5 month wait! 

So I've been getting some comments that the plot is similar to the movie "What Women Want". Call me crazy, but I never saw that movie before (although I did hear about it). Am I missing out on a good movie? But like I said before, Joshua Seth gave me the main plot idea, so any other similarities between this story and the movie that might pop up will be purely coincidental.

Enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter Two – Ventriloquism?**

'_Look at this mess! Would it kill him to put his dirty clothes in the laundry basket?'_

Tai groaned in annoyance at the exasperated voice of his mom. With his eyes still stubbornly glued shut, he yanked his pillow over his head in an attempt to muffle his mom's nagging. But even through the pillow, he heard her continued complaints and could have sworn that he felt his mom's stare piercing through the duck feathers and cotton casing of his pillow.

'_Just look at him, sleeping past noon. And is that his sock hanging over the lamp? I swear, Tai just keeps growing taller, but he's never growing more mature!'_

A pair of brown eyes snapped open. "Argh, alright, alright, Mom! I'm getting up!" Tai threw his pillow off his head and sat up rubbing his tired eyes. "Do you have to nag so much?" he added grumpily.

Mrs. Kamiya froze mid-movement, crouched on the floor with her hand reaching out for a shirt that lay crumpled on the floor. She stared at her disheveled son with a quirked eyebrow. "I didn't say anything, Tai."

Tai's hand momentarily stopped rubbing his eyes. "You didn't?"

His mom blinked in confusion. _'I'm sure I didn't say anything out loud…Is he sick?'_ "No, of course not. I didn't want to wake you." '_Not for a few more seconds, anyway.'_ She scooped up the shirt that she been reaching for and stood up.

Tai blinked in equal confusion. '_What's going on here?_' Was he hearing things? Why was he hearing his mom talking even when her lips weren't moving? Tai stuck a finger in his ear and swirled it around, trying to remove anything that was messing with his hearing. Finding nothing but the usual everyday ear wax, he stared at his mom.

"Mom?"

"Hmm?" She was still scooping up his dirty clothes from the floor.

"Did you, uh, happen to learn the art of ventriloquism without my knowing?"

At this, Mrs. Kamiya paused her efforts of gathering Tai's clothes and stared at him, her eyebrows in danger of disappearing into her hairline. '_He really _is_ sick._' "Are you feeling alright, Tai?"

Tai stared back with glazed brown eyes. "I don't…I don't know…" his voice trailed off. He dug his fingers into his tangle of chestnut hair. _'I'm going crazy,'_ he concluded. '_What other explanation is there? I mean, if Mom never learned ventriloquism, then she can't possibly be—'_ His thoughts were cut off when he saw his mom pluck his dirty sock off of Kari's pink lamp.

'_Wait a minute…Pink lamp…pink…There's something about pink…_' His eyes drifted back to his mom, who was brushing away a stray lock of her hair from her face. '_Pink hair?… Pink hair!'_ His brown eyes widened in sudden remembrance."Espritmon!" he burst out, startling Mrs. Kamiya and causing her to drop the mound of dirty clothes she had been holding. She cursed in her head.

That was it! He remembered now! Espritmon and whole mind-reading episode!

Tai bolted out of bed and rushed into the living room, hardly hearing his mom sigh, '_I think his hair is suffocating his brain.'_

He skidded to a stop beside the sofa where Kari sat, her eyes on the TV but not really watching it. She was running a Mozart tune in her head. He heard the calming melody flood his ears as though a Mozart CD was playing somewhere in the living room. Even in her thoughts, Kari seemed so innocent. Tai grinned mischievously, mentally rubbing his palms together. '_Let's see just how innocent my baby sister really is.'_ "G'morning, Kari," Tai said, innocently plopping down next to her.

"G'morning, Tai." '_It's actually past noon, but oh well,'_ he heard Kari think before her thoughts went back to Mozart.

Tai frowned. '_I finally get the power to read her mind, and all she does is correct me and listen to Mozart._' But he wasn't defeated just yet. He remembered that Kari hadn't been present at the tennis court the previous day, and curiosity overtook him. "Where were you yesterday when everyone else was at Sora's match?" '_Probably busy reading one of her books.'_ But to his surprise, he saw Kari turn slightly pink.

"Umm…" '_Oh no, does he suspect something?'_ Kari kept her eyes casually on the TV. "I was at a friend's house doing a school project," she replied breezily.

Tai quirked an eyebrow and crossed his arms across his chest. "Kari, in case you forgot, it's summer vacation. How can you have a school project?" '_Busted!'_ he thought with a knowing smirk.

'_Oh darn…how could I be so stupid?'_ Tai could have sworn he heard Kari mentally smack her forehead. "Did I say school project?" she said with a small laugh. "I meant…" '_Helping my friend with her summer school project? Good enough.'_ "I was helping my friend with her summer school project!"

"Oh, I see…" He eyed Kari, who still sat with her eyes fixed on the TV screen. '_She's not going to spill.'_ "That's nice of you," he said, taking an unfinished bowl of cereal that sat on the coffee table in front of him."You gonna finish this?" he asked, swirling chunks of soggy cereal in the milk with a spoon.

Kari glanced sideways and shook her head no. '_Okay, he's moved on to food. That's a good sign that he actually bought it.'_

Tai grinned._ 'I'll let her get away with lying this time. As besides, whatever Kari was doing, it couldn't have been anything bad.'_ He stuck a spoonful of soggy cereal into his mouth and chewed thoughtfully. '_I'm _such_ an understanding big brother,_' he mused, emptying another spoonful of soggy cereal into his mouth.

'_Phew…Tai would've killed me if he knew I was with T.K. the whole time.'_

Tai choked on his cereal. "You _WHAT_?" he spluttered, bolting up onto his feet and dropping the bowl of cereal in the process. The spoon and bowl clattered onto the wooden floor. The milk splattered all over the wood panels with chunks of cornflakes floating here and there like little yellow lily pads.

Kari's eyes widened. '_I didn't say that out loud, did I?' _"I was…helping my friend with her…with her…" her voice trailed off in terror at her brother's stern expression. _'I'm really in for it now…'_

Tai was staring down at a petrified Kari, a thousand different scenarios zooming through his head, all of them involving T.K. making a move on his baby sister. He saw the blonde with his deceptively angelic face edging toward Kari for a forbidden kiss. '_Wait, I shouldn't be standing here… I should be running over to T.K.'s house right now! That little brat probably did something funny to my sister!'_

Upon noticing Kari's petrified face, Tai relaxed himself and cleared his throat. "Yeah, uh, sorry about that. I just…" '_Heard something on TV?'_ "Heard something on TV!" he said with a little laugh. "Weren't you just listening to what they were saying? See, this guy won ten million in the lottery but he just burned all the money! Crazy, huh?"

Kari looked from Tai to the TV screen. It was a commercial for cat litter. '_He heard that on a commercial for cat litter? _(Tai glanced at the TV and mentally smacked himself.) _Whatever, I shouldn't be questioning him. I just narrowly got away from him finding out where I was.'_ "Oh…wow. Crazy," she said cautiously.

'_I hope T.K. isn't fond of walking,'_ Tai murmured in his head. '_Because I'm going to snap his legs off when I get my hands on that little…'_ "Okay, I'll just be going now," said Tai coolly, trying not to reveal his boiling mood or his intention of beating T.K. to a pulp. He slowly edged away from the sofa, failing register his foot stepping on the spilt milk—until he slipped and fell flat on his back, soaking his entire backside with milk and soggy corn flakes.

---------------------------------

'_Wait 'til I get my hands on that little punk…'_ Tai was still seething as he stormed across the apartment lobby and out into the sunny streets. '_Oh man, I still smell like milk…'_ Tai fumed over the thought of how much T.K.-pulverizing he could have accomplished in the time it took for him to clean up the slushy mess of milk and cereal, shower, and then change into fresh, milk-free clothes.

The sunny weather had drawn a lot of people outdoors, and as Tai stepped outside, he was suddenly bombarded with voices. Oddly enough, they were all female voices. He blinked a couple of times to adjust to the bright sunlight and then headed down the street in the direction of T.K.'s apartment complex. The level of noise around him was doubled now that he was hearing both speech and thoughts.

'_What perfect weather for the mall!' _A girl not much older than himself walked past him, blonde curls bouncing behind her with her stride.

A woman in a skimpy shirt that revealed a little too much walked by in the other direction. '_I look so darn sexy in this shirt. The men can't keep their eyes off me!'_ She winked seductively at a wide-eyed man who was walking past her with his arm around his girlfriend.

The girlfriend glared at the skimpy shirted woman. '_Oh God,_ _her shirt looks like it went through the shredder…'_ When she saw that her boyfriend was staring at the skimpy shirt with oogly eyes, she slapped her boyfriend and stormed off.

'_This is great!_' Tai mentally declared as he stifled a laugh at the boyfriend's misfortune. Tai's brisk stride slowed to a collected walk as he concentrated on listening to every thought that came his way. T.K. had temporarily slipped from his mind. '_This is too funny_,' he guffawed as a woman running past him mentally exclaimed that she had gotten her period.

A brunette woman pushed past him toward a couple locked in a kiss across the street. '_If she thinks she's getting away with kissing my husband, she's got another thing coming!'_

Tai strode past a teenage girl who was staring at someone's neon-green skirt. He smirked as he heard her comment, '_Eww, that is the most hideous skirt I've ever seen.'_

He walked past another girl who was sitting on a nearby bench, staring into her idle cell phone with glazed eyes. '_Why hasn't he called me yet? He said he'd call me two weeks ago…'_

A little girl in pigtails screamed, "ICE CREAM!!!" and zoomed past him toward an ice cream truck. The girl's mother ran after her, heels frantically click-clacking against the concrete sidewalk. '_Great, I can see those dental bills coming at me already.'_

Tai was grinning ear-to-ear as he sank into a nearby bench. The endless onslaught of voices was a bit annoying, but he didn't mind much. There wasn't anything he couldn't deal with for the heaven-bestowed gift of mind reading. Maybe he could even solve the grand mystery that is the female mind.

"Oh, puh-lease! Even _with_ the ability, you'll _never_ solve the female mind!" someone retorted from beside him.

Tai's head snapped in the direction of the voice. A pair of large magenta eyes framed by pink hair stared at him. "You!" he burst out.

Espritmon smirked. "Hello to you too, Mr. Insensitive." She had the same bright pink hair and magenta eyes, but was no longer wearing the flowing white dress he had seen her in yesterday. Instead, she was wearing a white halter top, white skirt, and white flip-flops. If Tai hadn't known that she was a digimon, he would have thought that she was just a human girl with a strange infatuation for white clothes. "Are you enjoying your gift?" she asked with a sly, all-knowing smile.

"Enjoying it?" Tai chortled. "I'm loving it!"

"And…" she leaned over towards Tai, crinkling her tiny nose as she got a whiff of him. "do you know that you smell like milk?" Her eyes twinkled in amusement.

Tai exhaled in annoyance. "Long story," he grumbled.

"Hmm so, did you apologize to Sora yet?" Espritmon smirked, well aware that Tai had briefly forgotten about the whole apologize-to-Sora affair.

Tai's eyes widened in remembrance and smacked his forehead. "Sora! I almost forgot!" '_How did I almost forget about apologizing to Sora? Argh, the whole T.K. business must've pushed her out my head for a second. T.K., that little brat…I'll get him later.'_

"Ooooh, what did T.K. do?"

"Huh?"

"What did T.K. do?" she repeated.

"Oh," he had almost forgotten that Espritmon could read his mind. "I don't know what exactly he did, but he did something to my sister!"

Espritmon rolled her eyes. "Like what? Kiss her?"

"Probably," Tai said bitterly.

Espritmon clapped her small hands on either side of her face in mock shock. "Oh the horror!" she exclaimed before erupting into a lovely peal of laughter.

Tai narrowed his eyes. "That's not funny," he said stiffly, crossing his arms across his chest. "Whether he kissed my sister or not, I'll find out through his mind." He stood and turned to walk away.

"That's what you think."

He wheeled around. "What?"

Espritmon giggled innocently. "You won't be able to read T.K.'s mind."

'_I don't like where this is going.'_ "Why not?"

"Because," her magenta eyes flashed. "I limited your ability," she said with her signature smirk.

"What? Why?" he demanded after darting to her and grabbing her forearms.

"Boy, you really are insensitive!" she said. "Didn't you wonder why you were only hearing women's thoughts?"

Tai ignored the former and the latter comments. "I knew I couldn't trust you," he growled, glaring into her magenta eyes.

"You knew you couldn't trust me?" Espritmon pouted. "I thought all you wanted was to find out how to apologize to Sora, not how to read T.K.'s mind," she said in her annoyingly innocent voice.

Tai loosened his grip on Espritmon. "Well, yeah…" He looked across the street where Sora's apartment complex was. "But couldn't you at least let me read boys' minds too?"

"Sorry, no can do," she said shaking her head, her pink curls bouncing with each shake, as if to emphasize the denial. Her magenta eyes twinkled. "Unless there's a _special_ boy you want to apologize to…"

It took a few seconds before Tai fully comprehended what she was hinting at. "Wha—hey!" He let go of Espritmon's forearms. "Okay, forget I ever asked," he huffed, looking away in irritation. '_The nerve of her, thinking that.'_ "Are there any more of these limits that I should know about?" he asked suspiciously.

Espritmon innocently twirled a lock of her pink hair around her finger. "Well…"

Tai groaned.

"You can't read my mind either."

Tai perked up. "Hey, that's not fair!"

She shrugged in response. "I just said I'd help you. I never said I'd be fair."

"Well if you're helping me, you should at least be fair!" Tai crossed his arms and looked away in annoyance.

Espritmon sighed. "You're so immature, you know that?" She ignored Tai's glare before continuing. "And besides, you're supposed to be apologizing to Sora, who, by the way, is standing right across the street."

"She _is_?" Tai spun around at lightning speed, and sure enough, Sora was standing at the crosswalk across the street. "What should I say?" he asked in a panicked voice. No response. "Espritmon?" He turned around to where she had been sitting on the bench just a second ago, but she was nowhere in sight. '_That's just great…she disappears when I actually need her.' _

Sora was now walking across the street and still hadn't noticed Tai. She looked positively nonchalant, as if nothing had happened between her and Tai just the previous day.

Tai took a deep breath before walking decisively toward her. '_Oh well, hopefully, this little "gift" of Espritmon will help me.'_

But before he reached Sora, someone shouted after him. "Hey! Tai!"

Tai glanced over his shoulder to see his soccer teammate, Mike, wave and jog towards him. "Hey, Mike," he greeted indifferently before looking back toward the street. Sora was gone. "That's just great," he fiercely muttered under his breath. _'And I almost forgot about today's soccer practice…_' he thought bitterly before turning back to his approaching teammate.

* * *

**A/N**: Yeah, yeah, I know there was a severe lack of Taiora in this chapter, but don't worry. I'm just trying not to rush the story. And just in case anyone was irritated by the whole Tai-wanting-to-beat-up-T.K. thing, I just had to add that in there 'cus I just love Tai in big brother mode. I love T.K., really I do. The next chapter should be up in a couple of weeks (not months). If I get a lot of reviews, I just might update sooner. ;)

For taking the time to review the previous chapter, I'm forever grateful to you: LittleFirefly44, JyouraKoumi, dreamcruiser, Aki Midoshi, Surfilu246, Vigatus, dbzgtfan2004, PaintedBlank, Taioraforeva11, Spartan3500, XxAnimeOtakuxX, chrono17, Matani, TiLoCy The Chameleon, Russ Dog, Punk Girl Mad, Lord Rasler

Thanks a whole bunch to everyone else who took the time to read. It would nice to know what you think about the story, though. :hinthint:

If you have the spare time, please read any fanfic written by Veranda. I highly recommend _In Between Time_. I swear, I haven't had so much fun reading a digimon fanfic in, well, forever!

Cheers!


End file.
